


Emotional Context

by bloodstained



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes (BBC Radio), Sherlolly - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Sherlolly - Freeform, emotional context
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 20:19:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9564776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodstained/pseuds/bloodstained
Summary: Sherlock Holmes, o famoso detetive consultor que constantemente auxilia a polícia de Londres a solucionar casos. Segundo seu irmão, Sherlock possui o cérebro de um filósofo, então o que podemos deduzir sobre seu coração?





	1. Orgulho e Vaidade

**Author's Note:**

> Comecei a planejar e escrever essa história antes de sair a season 4, agora que acabou e estou ainda na vibe do finale, vou aproveitar para começar a postar.  
> E como o próprio título diz, pretendo escrever sobre contexto emocional, então a história será pelo ponto de vista do Sherlock...  
> Sinceramente espero que apreciem o que irei escrever, e tentem não querer jogar o detetive pela janela ok?
> 
> Façam uma boa leitura!

“A vaidade e o orgulho são coisas diferentes, embora as palavras sejam frequentemente usadas como sinônimos. Uma pessoa pode ser orgulhosa sem ser vaidosa. O orgulho relaciona-se mais com a opinião que temos de nós mesmos, e a vaidade, com o que desejaríamos que os outros pensassem de nós.’’ – Jane Austen

 

Sempre me orgulhei de quem eu era, da minha inteligência e até mesmo da minha aparência - sem dúvidas meu maior orgulho era meu intelecto praticamente infalível. Era interessante ver o poder de persuasão possível de se adquirir com a influência certa sobre outra pessoa.

Desde a primeira vez que vi Molly Hooper sabia que se fizesse os movimentos certos – eu conhecia meus defeitos melhor que ninguém e não precisava afastá-la logo de cara, por isso me esforçaria para passar uma imagem mais agradável, assim a teria na palma da mão.

Afinal, eu precisaria da colaboração da nova legista do Barts para facilitar meu trabalho e evitar aborrecimentos desnecessários, ela certamente seria uma apaixonada em potencial e eu me favoreceria com esse fato.

Não foi difícil exibir minhas habilidades intelectuais diante dela – quando eu queria sabia como agir para despertar o interesse de alguém – bastava o sorriso ou o comentário e tom de voz certo para conseguir o eu queria.

Não demorei a perceber a paixão que Molly tinha desenvolvido por mim, era fácil chegar a essa conclusão, bastava ver como ela me olhava ou como agia perto de mim.

Obviamente passei a usar isso a meu favor.

Molly Hooper era excelente no que fazia, ela tinha notável talento e potencial – além de mim, era a única pessoa que conhecia que vibrava diante de um corpo morto... A única coisa irritante era vê-la agindo de maneira banal para tentar chamar minha atenção, retocar o batom, um novo penteado de cabelo...

Tediosamente óbvio.

Como se fossem necessários artifícios desse tipo para eu deduzir as intenções de alguém...

Às vezes eu me perguntava o que levava Molly a bancar a boba apaixonada, e por mais que na maioria das vezes eu achasse irritante – e não conseguia evitar ser rude, no fundo era um deleite para meu ego saber o quanto ela gostava de mim, não importando o quão indelicado eu fosse ás vezes.

Era interessante ver que um simples movimento meu podia arrancar uma reação de Molly - se eu simplesmente passasse os dedos pelo cabelo, por exemplo; saber que outra pessoa gosta da gente e o que despertamos nela, mesmo isso não sendo recíproco.

E eu jamais admitiria isso.


	2. Flautista de Hamelin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E vamos a mais um capítulo! Façam uma boa leitura!

“Amará e odiará sem dar disso demonstração e olhará com impertinência o amor ou o ódio que receberá em troca” – Emily Bronte

 

Arrumar alguém para dividir o apartamento acabou sendo mais fácil e menos complicado do que imaginei. No mesmo dia em que fui até a rua Baker olhar o imóvel, conheci o ex-médico do exército: John Watson.

Não é como se existisse um botão onde eu podia ligar, e contrário a maioria das pessoas que não gostavam das minhas deduções certeiras, John ficou maravilhado – e na maioria das vezes verbalizava isso.

Claro que Mycroft se intrometeu na minha vida tentando subornar John para ser minha babá. Meu irmão era arrogante, invasivo, petulante, talvez por praticamente ser a personificação do governo britânico – a única coisa que impedia seu ego de ser maior, era a falta de uma coroa na sua cabeça.

Pelo menos ele não interferia nas minhas investigações.

O detetive inspetor da incompetente Scotland Yard, Lestrade, sempre me procurava para ajuda-lo com os casos que polícia de Londres não dava conta de solucionar. Lestrade era o menos pior deles, bom, pelo menos ele sabiamente ouvia minha opinião, ao contrário dos seus dois irritantes colegas de departamento: Anderson e Donavan.

John passou a me acompanhar nas cenas dos crimes, volta e meia ele expressava seu horror diante de muitas de minhas atitudes – como quando ele descobriu sobre a morfina e cocaína. John fez um barulho desnecessário, eu sabia o que, como, quanto e quando usava, não era um viciado sem noção, apenas um eventual usuário.

Eu devia ter previsto que John também desaprovaria meu comportamento.

— Por que faz isso com ela? – John perguntou após Molly sair do laboratório.

— Isso o quê? – parei de misturar as coisas no tubo de ensaio e rapidamente o olhei. John olhou para cima inspirando o ar com uma força desnecessária.

— Não se faça de bobo.

— Está achando ruim porque fiz Molly buscar café? Devia ter aproveitado e pedido um para você.

— Sherlock!

— O que?!

— Você se aproveita que dela só porque ela está encantada com você. – disse por fim em tom de repreensão.

— E daí? – John e seus sermões... Coloquei o tubo no suporte e cruzei os braços o encarando.

— Oras, como assim ‘e daí?’

— Já que ela se dispõe a ir buscar, por que não me aproveitar disso?

— Você só se importa que façam o que você quer, mesmo se precisar usar de falsa simpatia, danem-se os sentimentos das pessoas, o importante no final é ter sua vontade feita.

— Muito bem resumido Watson.

— Céus! – achei que John tinha terminado com sessão ‘hora do sermão do sociopata’, pelo contrário, ele abriu a boca para continuar. — Sabe, agindo assim você me lembra daquela história do flautista que encantava ratos para livrar a cidade deles, no seu caso, você encantou a rata de laboratório para fazer suas vontades.

Não consegui impedir que um sorriso se formasse em meu rosto por John chegar a mesma comparação que meu irmão.

''Ganhou a lealdade de Molly Hooper rapidamente. Sempre soube que você gostava de animais de estimação, irmão meu, mas um ratinho de laboratório?" Mycroft dissera um dia em meu apartamento, provavelmente após interrogar pessoalmente a jovem legista sobre o tipo de ligação que ela tinha comigo.

Segundo meu irmão, se pegasse a essência da história, até que daria para aplicar a situação. Na época Molly ainda não tinha me ouvido tocando para o conceito ser literal, mas a ideia era válida, bastava alterar para o violinista que encantou a rata de laboratório.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expressem suas opiniões sobre!

**Author's Note:**

> Sim, Sherlock é um cretino e não adianta tentar negar.
> 
> O que acharam? Sugestões? Críticas?  
> Opiniões na minha mesa, sim?


End file.
